Viewers have grown accustomed to using their digital video recorders (DVRs) to record shows to watch later. Early DVRs store recorded programs locally in hard drives, providing user playback options from the hard drive. These local hard-drive-based DVRs are well appreciated by users, but there is an ever-present demand for greater flexibility and functionality in how content is offered to, stored and managed for, users.